the_star_wars_rebels_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Micka Crsli
|homeworld=Coruscant |birth=Unknown |species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.7 meters |hair=dark brown with amber streak (which is braided) |eyes=chocolate |skin=pale tan |era=Rebellion era New Jedi Order era |affiliation= Galactic Empire (undercover) Rebellion |masters=Ahsoka Tano}} was the padawan of Ahsoka and loyal rebel. Bio Early Life A week after birth, Micka was given to Zerg by her parents for they were afraid that bounty hunters would figure out her abilities to the Force and hunt her down. Life as a Smuggler's Daughter Micka always stayed inside of her new home while Zerg smuggled stuff or stayed with her, fixing speeders and ships. Micka finally steps outside and Zerg took her to explore some part of Coruscant but she accidentally revealed her force abilities to two storm troopers, who were framing a man for a rebel. She gets chased down and almost escaped but her long hair gets grabbed by one of them. Zerg and one of his friends, a female Twi'lek named Nima came and was force to killed the storm troopers. Zerg at first snaps at her but gets soft when she started to cry alittle. He later send her to her room but before she closed the door, she heard Nima and Zerg talking about earlier. She finally had enough when she heard Nima said 'Girls as soft as her won't survive in this Galaxy the way it is now" Later that night, she snuck into the kitchen and used a knife to cut her hair so it's to her shoulders and not to her rear. Zerg woke up and found her, holding her cut-off hair and the knife. The next day, she went out, got a tattoo of the word 'hope' under her right eye, and got better clothes for her. Nima and Zerg watched as she trained herself to be a better fighter. When Nima asked what's happening, Zerg replied Good girl gone rad Soon, she left Zerg and Nima when she turned 15 to find the rebels and other jedi. Zerg tried to convince her to stay but she refuses saying her place is with the rebels. Undercover Micka went undercover as an Imperial Cadet to find other remaining jedi, she became top class and was admired by most cadets until she snuck into an office and found information about Order 66 and remaining jedi. She was about to leave until Emperor Palpatine came to talk to the senator of the office. Micka was almost caught but managed to escape after setting an alarm and left out the window. She then found a ship salesman and bought a ship from him, using it to escape Coruscant. Getting Pets Micka soon found out she was swindled and was forced to land the ship on Cholganna to fix the damages of the ship. While fixing the ship, she found poachers killing a Nexu. She tried saving it by fighting the poachers and chased them off but it was too late. While burying the Nexu, Micka found it's den with three Nexu cubs in it. Knowing they would die, she took them to her ship and managed to fix it. While exploring, she trained the Nexus with the Force and trust, which formed a bond between them. Joining the Rebellion Micka went on Lothal to find more Imperial Secrets, she managed to steal them and ran into Ezra and the Ghost Crew. After having a chase scene with Ezra and Sabine, she escaped with secrets and took off in her ship. Her ship was soon boarded by the Ghost Crew. She ambushed Sabine, knocking her out and fought Ezra, Zeb, and Kanan, who she also knocked out. She ambushed Hera and Ahsoka. She knocked out Hera but failed to fight Ahsoka and was kept prisoner. Ahsoka tried asking her questions but she didn't answer them. Ahsoka then asked who she was but she only replied 'I'm nobody". Ahsoka ordered everyone to leave her alone but Ezra (who had a vision in a form of a dream about her) snuck off to her and took her cuff off. Micka ended up fighting him, which cause him to punch her in the face. She laughed it off (through Ezra thought she was crying). She was given the opportunity to join the rebellion, which she agrees and Ahsoka, sensing the Force strong in her, took her as her padawan. Micka has been keeping her past a secret and developed strong relationships with the Ghost Crew but after all they went through. Physical Appearance Micka is a beautiful, slender 15 year old girl with pale skin, short dark brown hair with a amber bang, chocolate brown eyes. Her hair used to be long and originally had no tattoos but while living with Zerg, she got a tattoo of the word 'hope' under her right eye, cut her hair, and made her amber bang into a braid. Micka wears a lot of outfits but her official outfit is a sleeveless extremely dark red shirt with black belt around the stomach, grayish-black pants with two black straps where her blasters were at, reddish-black boots, dark brown fingerless gloves, tan belt with two pink chalk, twin lightsabers (which like Ahsoka's were white) and small bag. She also wears one red armband on her right arm and choker. Smuggler Outfit: Her smuggler outfit when she lived with Zerg was a olive green shirt with yellow pants, black sleeveless jacket, black gloves, gray belt and blackish-gray boots. She also wore goggles (which she still have) Second Smuggler Outfit: Her second smuggler outfit is a dark red tube top with black outlines, black pants, blackish-gray boots, a bright red jacket and fingerless black gloves that has a red strap. Lone Rebel Outfit: Her lone rebel outfit was a pale blue jumpsuit with dark blue lining, gloves, and boots. She wears a helmet to disguise her face and gender (so the Empire will think it's a boy and not suspect it to be her). Undercover outfit: When going undercover at a dinner party, she wore an off-the-shoulder red dress that goes with a black shawl belt with a golden choker, earrings, and black gloves. Her hair is tied into a bun, her tattoo is covered in make-up, and her amber streak is temporarily died dark brown. Personality and traits As a youngling, she was quiet, obedience, loyal, and kind. She was beloved by some jedi knights and was top class. When she lived with Zerg, she got more tougher, reckless, headstrong, kind, just, and aggressive (when angry) but was still quiet and loyal. Ezra claims she noble in a way. She never takes no for an answer and will risk her life for the people. She hates pranks but grew to love of pranks after being convinced by Sabine to prank storm troopers with her. She's extremely protective and caring to her loved ones. she is a tomboy shown when she was going undercover at a dinner party, she shouted 'You'll never put me in those tight rags you call clothes' when she heard she had wear a dress and states during the party 'at least I'm not wearing pink, wearing a dress is bad enough' Shown the difference between her before and after she was raised by Zerg: She's the definition of 'Good girl gone rad' Like some jedi, she didn't understand love since it's against the rule and she was trained to ignore it. This is all shown when she met a boy name Ash and developed feelings for him but gets extremely confused by her feelings and his feelings. Relationships Family Mother and Father Micka never knew her parents and never celebrated her birthday because she sees it as the anniversary when her parents gave her up. Her parents although seemed to care about her, showing that a week after her birth, they gave her to Zerg so he can protect her from Bounty Hunters. Allies Zerg Vullen Micka didn't trust Zerg at first when he found her and unfroze her in carbonate but was force to when she discovered that she has no idea what changed in the 13 years. He takes her in and soon becomes a fatherly-figure. He acts soft towards her and is extremely protective of her that he rarely lets her leave the garage he owns. Soon Micka got all tough and he kind of misses the soft Micka but quickly warmed up to the tough Micka. Micka would usually tackle onto Zerg's back for piggy back rides, which he doesn't mind. He tries convincing Micka to stay with him when she leaves to find other jedi and the rebellion but she stated that the rebellion is her place. Nima Nima was like an older sister to Micka and wants her to live a life of fun. She changed her mind when she was catch by stormtroopers, stating that a girl as soft as Micka won't survive in the galaxy the way it is now. She gets worried about Micka getting all tough and feisty but slowly warmed up to her. She was upset when Micka left but understands that she must finds her place. R7-T7 R7 and Micka's meeting is similar to Rey and BB8's meeting, a guy tries to take R7 but gets saved by Micka. After he left, she says to the droid that there's a guy who's interested in a droid and walks off but R7 follows her, wanting to go with her. She only says no once then gives in, saying she needs a new friend anyways. Zerg lets her keep the droid and he becomes her personal astromech droid. He wanted to go with Micka to find the rebellion but she refuses saying he has to stay with Zerg. Ahsoka Tano Despite not seeing herself as a jedi knight, she still takes in an apprentice which is a reckless girl name Micka Crsli. Ahsoka see herself, Obi-wan and Anakin in Micka and hopes that Micka will be the jedi knight she couldn't be. Ahsoka understands Micka's struggles in understanding the Force and how it works and is there to comfort her when she's in pain. She develops a close mother/daughter or little sister/big sister relationship, growing protective of each other, respect each other and trust each other. Micka claims that Ahsoka is the only one who understands her struggles which was unaware of this claim until Kanan told her. Micka admires Ahsoka and looks up to her. Micka is actually more protective of Ahsoka then Ahsoka is protective of Micka. Ahsoka has great faith and confidence in Micka (Micka has them in Ahsoka) Kanan Jarrus Hera Syndulla Garazeb Orrelios Sabine Wren Sabine and Micka have a sisterly relationship, they like to spend time together and prank stormtroopers. They trust each other with their own lives and are protective of each other. Sabine likes to tease Micka about Ezra and Ash and Micka would always claim that Sabine's more attractive then she is. Micka is secretly jealous of Sabine getting attention from Ezra. Chopper Chopper seems to like Micka more then the rebel, obeying her orders and showing her a hologram of Zeb and Ezra talking about her (which ended up, Micka kissing Ezra). Love Interest Ezra Bridger Ezra was the one who noticed Micka, stealing the Imperial Secrets and fought her but ended getting knocked out like the others. He then snuck into her cell and managed to get her name (after pick locking her handcuffs and fighting her). He became her first alley in the rebel. She would tease Ezra, by kissing him on the cheek and spend time with him. They have a war over chairs, Micka won several times but when Ezra wins, she would sit on his lap and consider her the winner. When Micka was almost killed by the Fifth Brother, Ezra saved her. After hearing Zeb told Ezra that kiss on the cheek is the closest he'll get and she'll do, she gave Ezra her thanks for saving her life by kissing on the lips. She then started scaring him and tease him more. When Micka ran out into the raining night after she told them her past, Ezra followed her and talked to her. Micka then says 'she's giving him her thanks' for going after her to keep her company and gave him another kiss, this time he kissed back. Micka would usually smirk at Ezra and he soon started flirting with her, which bothers her, yet, she doesn't mind. They have a good brother/sister relationship but is shown to have feelings for each other. They call their kisses 'thanks' since Micka uses it as an excuse. Ash Powers and abilities Micka is trained by the Galactic Empire and the Jedi Order, which makes her a very skilled warrior. Quick at moving and thinking, flexible, and a powerful connection to the Force. Even though she's Ahsoka's apprentice, Ahsoka claims that she won't be able to teach her any combat skills. She skilled at blasters and has two DL-44 heavy blaster pistols and mostly talented with her twin lightsabers (which were originally blue but now white) Force abilities Micka is talented to the Force but seems to lack the understanding of why the Force helps the Galaxy. She can force choke, force push, force jump, sense anything, and communicate with her Nexus. It's revealed that Micka is extremely powerful to the Force as she grew up, She more powerful then Anakin, the Chosen One but not as powerful as Yoda Imperial Academy training Micka trained in the Imperial Academy on Mandalore and actually learned a great deal in various subjects, such as Imperial workings in military, their arms and weapons, most alien languages, and more, making her a valued member of the rebellion. She is also quite athletic, able to use acrobatics to easily dodge and evade her enemies though whether this comes from training at the academy or her life as a smuggler's daughter. Alien Language Micka is shown to know almost all the known alien language such as Huttese, Togruti, Twi'leki, Rodese, Mando'a, Shyriiwook, and alittle bit of Ithorese (which she's not so good at) Behind the scenes *Micka Crsli is the Star Wars version of Night-Rose who created her when she used a Star Wars name chart. *She has her own songs, which were written by Night-Rose *Some of the lines she says are used from either Leia, Ahsoka, Padme, or Rey, she also says lines from her theme song Risk it all *Her theme is called Risk it all *Her tattoo is based off Night-Rose's character in Star Wars: Uprising *Her braid is a reference to the traditional padawan braid. *Her favorite colors are red and black since almost all her outfits are those colors. *Thanks is her and Ezra's codename for kiss *In her story, The New Rebel, she is Ezra's first kiss **she is also his second and third kiss Category:Fanon characters